ft_rp_fated_daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaffre d'Arsenic
"Even the smallest sound can betray you. A heart beat or the falling of a drop of sweat, you can always be found." Zaffre is a friendly mage who travelled the world with his parents for a long time. After they got killed during a fight Zaffre was adopted by a church. He stayed there and developed his own magic. He left at his 18th. Appearance Zaffre has a decent height, blond hair and blue/green eyes. He doesn't stand out in a group of people and tries to keep it that way. He has special clothes for stealth and spy missions, which mainly exist out of black and darkgreen colors. He is usually seen in a white shirt with a sleeveless brown jacket and black pants. Personality Zaffre has a kind personality and often helps others. So once in a while he gets scolded for helping out people without payement. At times he has problems with trusting others and sometimes unintentionally offends others. At times he also likes to fool others but he can be serious when necessary. History Zaffre used to travel around the world with his parents who were both mages as well. During these travels his parents tried to help him out with developing his magic. However, his parents were killed during a fight and Zaffre ended up heavily injured. A small church found him and tended to his wounds. He stayed there for several years until he decided to leave on his 18th. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Abilities Sound Magic: Zaffre specializes in the use of sound magic. This means he is capable of creating, dissolving and manipulating sound. Zaffre has managed to develop his skill in sound magic to such a level that it barely ressembles the simple sound magic but instead comes closer to the manipulation/creation/dissolving of pressure waves. *'Sound Barrier' :: 'The Sound Barrier is an ability that works with the extensive force that is released while something breaks through the sound barrier. This ability always releases an incredible sonic boom. Zaffre uses this ability in several ways. For example a simple release of the Sound Barrier ability releases an incredible pressure wave, causing direct opponents within a radius of 50 meters to be pushed back. ::* Sound Barrier Movement: The Sound Barrier Movement ability isn't an offensive ability but is rather used as a support for transportation. Zaffre releases the pressure wave in order to push him away from his spot instantly. For others it will seem as if Zaffre himself breaks the sound barrier. This ability is mainly used in mid-air in order to move away faster or jump a greater distance, he tends to have sloppy landings with this ability. *'Pressure Wave Creation' :: 'Pressure Wave is the unidentified name for Zaffre's attacks. With this ability Zaffre is able to shape the pressure waves that are releashed by the usage of sound magic. Zaffre is able to make invisible weapons like a spear, sword or even dull weapons like a hammer. ::*''Pressure Wave Shield: The Pressure Wave Shield is Zaffre's main defensive abilities and does exactly what the title implies it to do. It creates a shield of pressure waves. ::*''Pressure Wave Slice:'' This ability creates a pressure wave which has the highest concentration/pressure allowing it to actually create a wave that can slice through stone, metal or any other solid object. *'''Nullified Sound :: 'Nullified Sound is an ability Zaffre uses to obviously nullify sound. This is a supportive ability and used for stealth and spy missions. Zaffre is able to completely nullify his own sound and if the ability is accepted by others, he is able to nullify the sounds of others well. However, the larger the amount of people, the more difficult it is for Zaffre to do so. The ability will also be straining for Zaffre if he has to use it throughout several dimensions. :: *'Enhanced Sound :: 'Originally this was an ability Zaffre developed to joke around and scare people. Basically this ability enhances any sound made, causing the slightest breath to be extremely loud. Zaffre also used this ability to help others to find certain targets by only enhancing the sound made by those targets. :: *'Harmonious Sound :: 'Harmonious sound is a soundwave that automatically adjusts to the target's most pleasant feeling, causing the target to relax. When used on a low level it will help Zaffre to make sure his target let's down his guard. If Zaffre uses this ability on a high level he is capable of letting the soundwave create a 'positive effect' on the target's body, increasing their healingrate. :: *'The White Lion's Roar ::'The White Lion's Roar is Zaffre's signature technique and is also the technique that gave him his nickname as White Lion's Roar. It's the most basic technique of all which allows Zaffre to release an immense sound that damages the hearing of his targets. Through this damage the targets will become disoriented. When Zaffre actually releases the full force of this technique, the soundwave will materialise into a sound-based beam in the form of a white lion's head. *'Speed of Sound' ::'A physical enhancement that Zaffre only can use on himself. Basically his body becomes sound itself and moves with the speed that is needed for a unit of sound to travel. With this ability Zaffre is able to move faster and through solid objects as well. Moving through a solid object is faster but uses more energy as well. *'Distortion Sound' ::'An ability that works through cutting off parts of the soundwaves. It's an ability that requires a lot of precision and with it Zaffre is capable of creating explosions or shredding material to pieces. It's not yet known how strong this ability is. *'Echo' ::'''Echo is an ability based on an animal, the bat. Zaffre is capable of mapping a large area by sending out a high-pitched sound echo. After the sound returns the area is drawn on a magic screen, created by Zaffre as well. '''Combat Skills *'Hand to Hand combat:' Zaffre is an expert on hand to hand combat and often uses his sound/pressure wave abilities in combination with this fighting style. Short releases of pressure waves allow Zaffre to deliver more powerfull blows to his opponents and possibly even deal damage to internal organs. The hand to hand combat style is known as the Sound Palm and one of Zaffre's strongest abilities in close to mid-range combat. **Known techniques: ***''Second Technique; Percutio. A punching motion is made towards the enemy with a fist to push the enemy away. Sound magic is gathered in the hand before executing the technique. *'Enhanced Hearing:' Zaffre is capable of hearing everything, including heartbeats, breaths, small rustles, wind blowing through certain textures and disruptions of natural orders. He is currently training to even hear souls. When Zaffre is nearing exhaustion, his enhanced hearing turns in to a double-edged sword and starts to hurt him when sounds are too loud. *'Sound Armour:' Zaffre is currently busy with developing a sound armour. The technique is as simple as the name indicates. Zaffre creates an armour of sound/pressure over his body. The space between the armour and Zaffre himself is not greater than 3 centimetres. The ability is based on the way the Sound Barrier techniques and the Sound Palm techniques work and has as goal to protect Zaffre from weak to medium (magical) attacks. Trivia *Zaffre's surname means 'Son of Arsenic' which refers to one of his ancestors. *Both Zaffre and Arsenic are colours in the blue spectrum. Quotes *"Even the smallest sound can betray you. A heart beat or the falling of a drop of sweat, you can always be found."'' Category:Character Category:Mage